


From Everything That's Changed, We've Forgotten It All

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Bitterness, Character Study, Gen, High School, Las Encinas - Freeform, Post-Season/Series 03, Resentment, School, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: It's the start of a new school year and the Encinas kids face an unexpected consequence from the events of last year.Leélo en español
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	From Everything That's Changed, We've Forgotten It All

The bell rang. Samú, Guzmán, Ander, Omar and Rebe walked into the classroom, the same room as the year before. The room was already packed, and their classmates had gathered into small groups. They laughed, carefree and obnoxiously, as if the tragedies of the year before had never taken place. It made the older kids uncomfortable. Nobody recognized then, even though in another year and another lifetime, these same kids would have done everything to get close to the seniors whose infamous reputation preceded them. 

Samú shifted his backpack with a nod over at Guzmán. Ander and Omar had already taken their seats. Rebe, with crossed arms and a loose stance, glanced over at the other kids with an annoyed look. Guzmán started over towards the center of the classroom towards his usual seat. Samú gazed over at the left hand corner where he spent most of last year. There, with his blazer pulled down at the shoulders, sitting in front of his pair of crutches that rested against the wall, was someone that Samú immediately recognized. 

“Cristian?” 

Cristian sat up. His cheeks were sunken. His eyes, tired, with dark circles underneath, sent a harsh glance over Samuel. The lack of puff in his torso suggested that he lost weight, but his arms were muscular and firm. He didn’t smile. He didn’t say a word. Not even a _Hey! Dude what’s up?_

“Cristian?” Samú took a step towards him. 

“Samú,” Cristian’s said coldly. 

There was a pause. Samú’s gaze shot to the floor before he forced himself to look Cristian in the eye. 

“A lot of time has passed.”

Cristian slowly let out a hissing sound through his teeth. He adjusted his position in his seat.

“Was it enough to forget about me?” He bitterly asked. 

“No! We tried to reach you, a lot of times, but you never picked up. We called, we sent messages on Instagram and WhatsApp, but we got nothing. And we were so caught up with everything that happened—“

“I get it. I get it, Cristian interrupted. “You guys had another scandal, another death, more rumors, whatever mess you got into, how the fuck should I know? I spent _months_ , alone, in a foreign country, not knowing if I would ever walk again, not getting any visitors ‘cause my parents can’t afford a flight, and I don’t even get one _call_ from you guys to check an see if I was ok.” 

A guilt ridden expression crossed Samú’s face. He took in a sharp breath and gazed over at Cristian.

“I’m sorry that you went through all that man, and I mean it. I know I’m also to blame, and I just didn’t try hard enough in reaching you. But from what you’ve told me, it looks like there’s something else going on. Like if someone was trying to prevent you from talking with kids from Las Encincas.”

Images of Carla, Polo’s bloodied body on the dance floor, the faces of Lú and Valerio flashed in Samú’s head. 

“But everyone involved is gone. They’re gone and they’re nothing we can do.” 

The bell rang again. The kids lingering about rushed to their seats. The door opened. 

“But that doesn’t mean we can’t get along. Right?” Samú aphrensively asked. 

Cristian did not respond. The teacher stepped in. 

“Morning kids—“

Samú sat next to Guzmán. He tried to forget about the harsh words Cristian had flung at him, but he knew that there was no going back, and there was no way to repair the trust and friendship that they once shared.


End file.
